Huckit Crab
The Huckit Crabs are a species of red crabs consisting of a shell, two yellow feet and only one claw that it uses to throw either sand balls or rocks. Their goal is to hit Mario and his company with their projectiles, which travel in a straight line when thrown. History ''New Super Mario Bros.'' series ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In New Super Mario Bros. Wii, Huckit Crabs appear only in World 4-3, where they are found in large quantities. Huckit Crabs are stationary enemies that throw sandballs to the left. Also, by throwing, the force of the throw pushes them back slightly to the right. Huckit Crabs can be defeated the same ways as a common enemy: jumping on its head, freezing them with a Ice Flower or a Penguin Suit, attacking it with a Fire Flower, or by running into it with a Starman. The sand balls can also be destroyed, but only by jumping on them, as ice balls and fireballs are ineffective. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Huckit Crabs reappear in New Super Mario Bros. U. They are only found in Waterspout Beach. This time, they throw rocks. The rocks they throw can also be raised in elevation by a Water Spout. ''New Super Luigi U'' In New Super Luigi U, Huckit Crabs appear in Huckit Beach Resort and Porcupuffer Cavern, functioning exactly like they did in New Super Mario Bros. U. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party 9'' In Mario Party 9, Huckit Crabs appear on the Blooper Beach stage. When the player lands on an Event Space, which appear after traversing half the board, the crabs on a pirate ship fire their cannons, which turn any Mini Stars into Mini Ztars and vice versa. Several scattered Huckit Crabs also appear on the board. ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' In Mario Party: Island Tour, a Huckit Crab appears as one of the possible tiles to appear in Match Faker. ''Mario Party 10'' Huckit Crabs reappear in Mario Party 10 as spectators in Whimsical Waters. They also appear in Meanie Match. ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' Huckit Crabs reappear in Mario Party: Star Rush. They appear in the background of the Mega Blooper's Bayside Bop boss battle and have a chance of appearing in the Pop Quiz minigame. ''Super Mario Party'' Huckit Crabs appear in Super Mario Party as non-playable characters. They are found in the background of the minigame Smash and Crab, and one can also appear in Absent Minded as one of the selectable characters. ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions'' In Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions, Huckit Crabs replace the Crabs that run past in the background of Hermie III's battle in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga. ''Dr. Mario World'' Huckit Crabs appear in Dr. Mario World as assistants. Profiles ''Mario Party: Star Rush'' Trivia *Their name is a pun on "hermit crab" (the crab species they resemble), and the term "chuck it", as they throw sand balls. *Their rock-throwing technique is very similar to Clawgrip, the crab boss from Super Mario Bros 2. Category:Mario enemies